


Give me suggestions for one shots and I'll write them

by DarkLacrymosa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Nightmares, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Taking Suggestions, i'll update the tags as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLacrymosa/pseuds/DarkLacrymosa
Summary: Hello! Since my other work is going a bit slow, I thought that maybe you could all give me suggestions in the comments for one shots I could write or something and I'll do my best to write most of them!!





	1. Chapter 1

Hello!!!! Give me suggestions for Sanders Sides one shots in the comments please! I can do self harm sucidal thought anything like that just I beg you,  
NO SMUT REQUESTS because I won't write them! I won't get suggestions out straight away also I don't know how this will turn out I just got this idea last night and I know I'm doing it k bye gimme some prompts thanks!!  
-  
DarkLacrimosa


	2. One shot for BlackWolfFire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is for BlackWolfFire, and also I'm sorry if I did it badly, and that it's so short!!!!  
> Heres the prompt they gave me :  
> "Analogical angst. Maybe something along the lines of Virgil having a nightmare and goes to Logan for comfort? MAKE IT FLUFFY ANGST THO DON'T HURT MY PRECIOUS BOIS TOO MUCH PLEASE?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello please give me some prompts in the comments if you want I apologise for any mistakes

Virgil shot up in his bed, tears already streaming down his face. He wriggled and thrashed somehow not able to move properly. Oh god! Something was restraining him! “H-Help!” he managed through his hysterical tears. His breathing sped up and, still half asleep, he tried to free himself from his blanket, letting out an anguished scream in the process. Soon, he was in full panic attack and the blanket was forgotten as he desperately tried to drag air that wouldn't come. I can't breathe I can't breathe oh god oh god i can't breathe! 

********  
Logan considered himself a rational person, who wouldn't just go running if he thought something was wrong. However, when he heard a scream coming from the general direction of Virgil's room, he froze,before promptly doing what he thought he wouldn't. Running as fast as he could to Virgil, he wondered if something was wrong. He hoped not. But, judging from the horrified scream, something was wrong. He knocked on the door, hoping that V would answer. But the only thing he got in return were hysterical sobs. Shoving at the door, he made sure he was calm before going in, knowing that if he wasn't calm it wouldn't help Virgil. “Virgil? Virge!” he said, shocked.  
Virgil was curled into a ball, wrapped and smothered with blankets and his breathing was so fast Logan could barely hear each individual breath. The anxious side's eyes were full of tears, and more were running down his pale face as he tried to just breathe,why couldn't he breathe? Suddenly, hands were pulling the blankets from the shaking side, and a firm voice telling him words that he couldn't hear properly over the roaring in his ears.  
“-il, Virgil! You have to breathe! Breathe with me, okay, breathe with me.” Logan found his friend's hand, and pressed his fingers to his own heart beat. “C'mon, Virge, breathe with me breathe in time with me. In for four, hold for 6, out for 8 okay?” he said.  
Virgil curled tighter into himself, and tried to pull away from Lgoan, despite a little voice crying in his head no! No, stay please stay! However, his friend only repeated his words, trying to get the anxious side to calm down. Virgil sobbed harder as the memories of his nightmare resurfaced… 

Virgil stood on the edge of a cliff, with jagged rocks covering the ground under the face of the cliff. He was staring at it, when suddenly a hand grabbed him from behind. He turned round and met the snake face of Deceit. He froze, remembering what Deceit used to do to him.  
“Deceit. What do you want?” he managed. Deceit only laughed. “Goodbye, little Virge.” he shoved Virgil and the smaller staggered backwards, towards the end of the ground. He fell backwards, eyes widening in horror when he reached frantically for a handhold, when a hand closed round his, and he was met by Logan.  
“Ha! You thought I was going to save you?” smirked the logical side. “ I just wanted to be the one to get rid of you. Worthless, dark sides like you deserve to smash on those rocks.” Virgil tried to hold on to the person he thought was his friend, but his hand was already gone. Virgil fell, and moment he hit the rocks he woke up. 

“ Virgil! Virgil, please listen to me you have to breathe, breathe in time with me, okay? You're going to be alright, you're safe.” Logan said desperately. Virgil calmed slightly at his voice, and soon his breathing began to slow down. 

Finally, he looked up at Logan, his face tear stained. “I'm sorry.” he muttered.  
“Don't be sorry. You had a nightmare, I assume?” V nodded. “ You want to talk about it? It might help.” Virgil hesitated  
“Y-You pushed me. Off a c-cliff.” he answered.  
“V. I would never do that to you.” Logan answered, and he found the younger side's cold hand and closed his hand around it. “You know that, right? You're not a worthless side. You are good to Thomas and you protect us. That's more than I could do.”  
He closed his eyes and rested his head on the anxious side's forehead. Virgil gave a tiny smile.  
“Thanks, Lo.” he raised his head and pushed Logan off him, before pressing his lips to the older side,who froze for a moment, and then kissed him back.


	3. One shot for ThornRose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I return and now with a chapter for ThornRose!! Hope you enjoy this and I know its really really short but.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prompt ThornRose gave me! :  
> "Platonic roceit with mostly talking. Preferably fluff"  
> I made it a bit angsty like I can't write fluff idk maybe it is a bit fluffy I'm not sure I apologise for any mistakes!

“Deceit.”  
Deceit's head snapped up to see Roman standing, looking at him. He flinched, expecting the creative side to yell at him. “What do you want? I am not just sitting here.” he spat.   
“Deceit. I - why did you choose to show yourself to Thomas like that? You could have just risen up. And after that, we had to pretend you were bad!” Roman said, confused.   
“Thomas would not see me as bad anyway. I didn't pretend to be Patton, and he would definitely understand.” Deceit replied.   
“But - We don't hate you. You're only trying to help Thomas, same as V or I am.”   
“Stop telling the truth! I am like all of you.” Deceit said miserably. The lying side regretted showing himself to Thomas like that, and he hated the way Virgil reacted to him as well, even though they had been friends. Virgil had had to break up their close friendshipip, as the others were wary enough of a former “dark side”, and wouldn't let him stay if he was still in contact with another dark side. Deceit had been left with the others, the ones he hated. So he chose to lie, turning himself into the bad one, not realising that Virgil had chosen to tell them all that he wasn't bad. Virgil knew that it could ruin the trust they had in him. Yet he still chose to try to change their minds, and they believed that Deceit wasn't bad. 

(A/N:ok now it'll be mostly talking like you asked!)   
“Deceit. You are good for Thomas, sure, you can be a bit too much, he can't lie all the time.”  
“Really? But you know that he will understand why I didn't pretend to be Patton! And I understand why you all pretended that I was good! Why? Why!”  
“That was for the video, Dee. I spoke to Thomas afterwards. And you know what? He damn well understood. I didn't explain everything, but I said that you were just trying to protect yourself. I don't think you're a dark side. We thought V was a dark side but he wasn't. And you're not either.”  
“Are...are you lying? You're not trying to make me trust you so you can get rid of me?”   
“No. You are - are - Virgil's friend, and if he can trust you, then I can. So you're my friend. Right?”  
“No.” Deceit raised his head and smiled.   
“Anyway, why were you up here?”  
“I did not want to talk to any of you, especially not Virgil. I was not going to consider talking to Thomas.”  
“Oh. Well, you can come up here for any reason you know-”   
“Really?” Deceit interrupted.   
“Yes, really. We wouldn't kick you out, in fact if you weren't here I don't know what would happen to Thomas. You protect him, same as V.”  
“Roman. I do not thank you for this. It hasn't help me at all.. And I, I think - well -” Deceit gritted his teeth. “ I'm glad I can be helpful sometimes.”  
“You told the truth!   
“Yes. I did.”  
“Thanks, Ro.”


	4. One shot for ThornRose!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just wrote this, and here's the prompt that ThornRose gave me :  
> " talkative Roman feeling guilty for wanting attention “ too much.” Others poke fun of him in a joking way but it comes across more harshly.  
> Roman angst based on the line 'its funny because he never shuts up"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's probably mistakes, I can't type at the moment because it's so cold and my fingers are sort of stiff and won't move properly lol sorry, hope you enjoy this ThornRose!   
> -  
> DarkLacrimosa

“Do you ever shut your mouth, Roman?” Virgil teased his friend. Roman frowned, and then struck a dramatic pose.   
“How dare you. How dare you. I am sure you enjoy my mere presence, it is an honour to be in my presence, I'll have you know.” Roman snapped.   
“Sure, sure. But maybe, you could -” Virgil was cut off as Roman lunged at him.   
“Ah! Logan help me!!”. Virgil squeaked as he leapt out of Roman's grasp. Logan and Patton, who were watching the two sides playfully fight, sighed at the amount of noise Roman was making.   
“Stop hissing at me! You're not a cat!”  
“You aren't a prince! You just dress up and act dramatically!”  
“Oh my! Never have i been so offended in my entire life. You dare to say that to me! I think that you - “  
Roman's continued to complain, despite the fact that he had no listeners, and Virgil was already back on Tumblr, clearly not giving a f**k.   
“Roman!” said Logan, pulling him out of his lecture.   
“What, Microsoft Nerd?”  
“Do you ever shut up?” Logan adjusted his glasses, and smiled. He was joking, of course. But did Roman know that?   
“Well- I… I.” the creative side spluttered.   
“Can't even go to minutes without attention! It's no wonder Thomas is a YouTuber, he gets all the followers he wants from that!” joked Virgil, glancing up from his phone.   
“Maybe we should leave him alone, kiddos.” Patton worried, looking at Roman who looked like he had been punched and was trying to cover it. Patton, though, was not heard over the teasing of Logan and Virgil.   
“Can't even stand not talking about how great he is. ‘course, that's all to cover your insecurity, but we'd love ya any way, Princey. If you could just shut up for a minute.” Virgil snickered.   
Roman's facade of not caring fell.  
“Well,then. If I'm such a joke, I'm sure you could all live without me. You'd all be fine if I faded, huh?”Roman hissed, fury sparking in his eyes.   
Virgil blinked.   
“Jesus, Ro. It was a joke.”  
“That's why I'm laughing, isn't it Virgil?”  
“You can't have taken that seriously!”  
“But you took all my nick names seriously! We teased you, I would've thought you had learnt from that. But apparently not!”  
“oh.” Virgil muttered. “Uh-”   
“Don't you just act like you didn't realise!”  
“I didn't mean for you to get hurt, Roman! I'm sorry! I'm sorry.”  
“Virgil is correct. Whilst we were just joking, I do recognise that it could have been offensive. I apologise, Roman. You are none of the things we said -   
“Yes! You - you aren't really that annoying Princey, you're kinda funny sometimes.” Virgil finished.   
Roman glared. They couldn't just apologise. He knew that deep down, he really was that insecure, and that he could barely take any criticism without it destroying something inside of him. Knowing this, he had put up the mask of I-am-the-greatest, and he pretended to love himself, despite every time he looked in the mirror he saw only his flaws.   
“Ro, how about a movie night? With Thomas?”Patton's voice snapped him out of his deep thought. He forced a smile.   
“Sure, Disney right Pat?”  
“Definitely! Virgil, would you get the popcorn, kiddo? I'll go ask Thomas”  
“On it, Popstar.” Virgil replied sinking out. Once the anxious side was in the Mind Palace's kitchen,he made a mental note to check on Roman. Having been rejected by the other sides for years, he knew when someone was faking their smiles, having faked most of his. He still did, sometimes.   
***********  
Roman sat on the sofa, next to Virgil. Virgil had unconsciously curled up to him, and seemed to get even closer. Thomas kept looking over at Ro and V, unsure what had brought on the sudden cuddling.   
(A/N: I say cuddling but it's more like Virgil latched on to Roman and won't let go.)  
“Ro?”Virgil whispered.   
“Yes, my Dark Prince?”  
“i- I really am sorry about earlier. I was just joking, I didn't realise it would hurt you.”  
“No. You don't have to be sorry, I was overreacting. It's fine, V.”  
“okay. Love ya, Romano.”  
For the first time in several days, Roman smiled.


	5. One shot for Have_yourselves_a_little_gay_bishmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with another one shot - this time for Have_yourselves_a_little_gay_bishmas  
> Heres the prompt they gave me :  
> "If I may, I'd love to request some Sympathetic Deceit looking for comfort from Patton or another side, maybe Implied/Referenced self-harm if you're cool with that?"  
> Hope you enjoy this, and as always I'm sorry for all and any mistakes. Often I cannot type.   
> -  
> DarkLacrimosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. And give me more prompts please!!!!!!

“Deceit? Oh! What are you doing here?” Patton says, walking over to where Deceit is sitting.   
“Oh! I am not in the way, I'll stay here. I'm not sorry!” Deceit says, quickly standing up, almost looking scared. Patton frowns. He is getting worried for the Deceitful side, who has been showing up more often in the Mind Palace, looking like he hasn't slept in days. Often, he isn't even wearing his bowler hat, or just looking plain miserable. Deceit stares at Patton, before beginning to back away. “I have nowhere to be, I'm not fine.”he says and sinks out before Patton can stop him.   
It is weeks before Patton sees him again. 

***********  
Deceit stood, nervously outside Patton's room. He fiddled with his sleeves, unsure if he should knock or not… he didn't think he was the nicest spontaneous visitor.   
“Deceit, kiddo, why are you out here?” a voice says behind him. Deceit whirled round to see Patton, holding a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. He froze in horror. Oh god what is Patton going to say he'll hate me I'm just standing here he'll think I'm going to do something bad-  
“Are you alright, kiddo?”  
“I am not the same age as you! And I'm not fine.” Deceit says quickly.   
“No, no. You came here for something, I'm sure I can help you?” Patton reaches out and takes Deceit by the arm. He wasn't expecting Deceit to yelp in pain, and yank his arm back, tugging at his long jacket sleeves.   
“Don't touch me!” Deceit yelled, telling the truth in his moment of pain.   
Patton looked horrified and clearly wanted to hug the little guy. Deceit opened his mouth, and then closed it, clearly deciding against telling Patton anything.   
“Kiddo?”  
“I- I didn't have a question for you.”  
“Ask away, I don't mind!”  
“uh. Wel, you aren't Morality and therefore you aren't Thomas's emotions. And I didn't hear when you didn't say anything about not repressing your bad feelings.”  
“and?”  
“I - I wanted to know why that isn't good for you. Because I don't do that either. And I could speak to Virgil because we ended our friendship on great terms. So that he couldn't have a chance with all of you. Because we knew that you would accept him if he was still talking to Dark Sides.”  
“What! But… Oh we have to pretend you're all bad kiddo, even though you're not because that's how Thomas first saw you. He perceived you as a liar, someone who pretended to be me, and tried to ruin his friendship. Virgil tried to tell him you weren't bad, but he said that Virgil must have been mistaken.”  
“oh”  
“Repressing your feelings is bad because they get worse.” Came another voice. Virgil walked into the hallway,from his room. “I would know. Until the accepting anxiety videos, I had no way of knowing that the others wouldn't completely sever ties with me if I was talking to you. I was the only side who had previously lived with the Dark Sides. As far as Roman, Thomas, Logan and Patton were concerned, I could have been a Dark Side.”  
“But-” Deceit began and then hesitated. “Virgil! You are a dark side. You do nothing for Thomas, you don't protect him! I have not ruined any of his relationships with his friends. I know why I came here. I won't leave.” he turned to go, but Virgil pulled him back.   
“And where would we be without you? If Thomas couldn't lie, then he could get himself in so much trouble. You help him, in more ways than you know. I am so much more than Anxiety, and you are more than Deceit.”  
Deceit's eyes widened and grew shiny with tears. Nobody has ever said something like that to me, he thought.   
“Virge is right. Thomas needs you, almost as much as he needs Virgil. And we've all seen what happens to Thomas if a side ducks out.”he gave Virgil a meaningful glance. “You are a good side.”  
Deceit gave a slight smile, finally glad that he had come here to talk to Patton.   
“I do not appreciate this.”  
His smile grew as Patton hugged him.


End file.
